


Горсть разноцветных осколков

by Elemi



Category: Allods Online (Video Game)
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Other, Song Parody
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemi/pseuds/Elemi
Summary: Сборник драбблов, вдохновлённых особенно впечатлившими автора заданиями, отдельными репликами персонажей или даже описаниями умений.Наши герои не всегда похожи на обобщённый образ «Героя Сарнаута», о котором рассказывает история. За это мы их и любим.
Kudos: 1





	1. «Крепкая клятва»

Моя клясться — твоя слушать! Твоя клясться — моя слушать! Оба клясться. Оба дружить. Еда делить. Самка делить. Врага делить. Моя рука — твоя рука!  
Драконид-напарник

***

Треклятую свистульку нужно было выбросить сразу же, как только вся эта затея рухнула, как только чешуйчатые твари показали — чего и следовало ожидать уже после первого знакомства с их омерзительными обычаями! — что с ними просто невозможно иметь никаких дел. Но всё-таки… всё-таки Клер ди Дазирэ казалось, что она должна хотя бы попрощаться.  
Драконид, как и всегда, мигом примчался на звук сигнального рога — даже для её чутких ушей это был едва слышный скрип, но её напарник (бывший напарник, поправила себя Клер) каждый раз прекрасно слышал его, даже если в это время охотился в другой половине острова. И теперь Клер терпеливо объясняла ему, почему их нелепая клятва больше не стоит и ломаной чешуйки.  
Но драконид понимать решительно отказывался.  
— Моя — не враг, — прошипел он, тыкая когтем себе в грудь. — Твоя — не враг, — здоровенная когтистая лапа опустилась на плечо Клер, и та, нервно парившая в паре дюймов над землёй, охнув, присела под её тяжестью. — Твоя — друг-брат! Моя клясться!  
— Да нет больше никакого «друг-брат»! — Клер тяжело вздохнула и в очередной раз начала: — Твой старейшина разорвал договор, и твои соплеменники напали на моих… твои «друзья-братья» враги моих, понимаешь? — В отряде Охотников не было эльфов из дома Дазирэ, но Клер резонно решила, что глупо вдаваться в такие мелкие детали.  
— Моя клясться! — повторил драконид.  
Клер вздохнула ещё тяжелее. Пожалуй, даже с её ручным кобольдом объясняться было проще.  
— А если, скажем, твой обожаемый Огненный Отец прямо прикажет тебе прикончить твоего «мягкотелого друга-брата» — ты свою клятву тут же не забудешь? — поинтересовалась она.  
Драконид задрожал всем телом, его хвост заметался по земле, путаясь в высохшей траве и вырывая её с корнем. На мгновение Клер кольнула совесть — это оказался явно удар ниже пояса. И поделом, напомнила она себе.  
— Моя… моя не забывать… — еле слышно прошелестел драконид. — Моя твоя не убивать. Моя Огненный Отец просить, Огненный Отец моя убивать, а твоя быстро-быстро убегать. Огненный Отец сердить — плохой драконид быть, друг-брат бросать — совсем плохой драконид быть… моя всегда плохой драконид быть.  
Клыкастая морда драконида выглядела такой унылой, что Клер сдалась.  
— Эй, ну хватит. Раз уж ты и правда хороший «друг-брат», то и драконид ты хороший, — она неловко погладила его чешуйчатую лапу. Точно так же она гладила своего кобольда, когда тот хандрил — и точно так же драконид под её лаской заметно приободрился.  
— Твоя не сердится? — робко спросил он.  
— Не сержусь, — Клер улыбнулась.  
А теперь драконид просиял — ничего похожего на ответную улыбку, но за все эти дни идиотских приключений Клер уже научилась худо-бедно распознавать выражения этой клыкастой морды.  
— В конце концов, нам вовсе не обязательно прямо сейчас идти и драться с Огненным Отцом. Пока что мы можем просто продолжать в том же духе.  
— Дух? Где?! — взвился драконид. Из духов он увидел, разумеется, только мирно парившую неподалёку банши-душегубку, шарахаться от которой («Твоя мёртвый предок возвращаться!») давно уже перестал.  
— «В духе» — это значит, делать то же самое, что мы делали всё это время. Охотиться. Искать сокровища. И драться с теми, кто будет нам мешать.  
— Моя драться! — рявкнул воодушевлённый драконид, бешено размахивая копьём. — Моя весь наш враг побеждать! Моя и твоя всегда друг-брат быть!  
— Эй… — позвала Клер, но драконид вконец увлёкся.  
— Моя клясться — твоя слушать! Твоя клясться — моя слушать! Оба клясться! Оба дружить!  
— Эй!  
— Еда делить! Самка делить…  
— Да послушай же ты! — наконец взорвалась Клер. — Разуй глаза! Я и есть самка! Женщина! Девушка!  
Драконид замер с раскрытой пастью. Уставившись на Клер, он несколько раз моргнул, и пасть с шумом захлопнулась.  
— Моя понимать! — наконец заявил он. — Клятва неправильный!  
— Ага, ну раз ты всё-таки понял… — начала Клер, немного разочарованная его энтузиазмом. И это-то после всех этих пламенных речей!..  
— Клятва неправильный — поэтому твоя сердиться, — перебил её драконид. — Твоя не надо сердиться! Моя самка забирать, твоя самец отдавать. Твоя яйца высиживать — моя еда приносить. Гидра не приносить — пельмень приносить! — торопливо добавил он.  
— И яйца мы не несём… — вздохнула Клер, окончательно переставшая понимать происходящее.  
— Моя понимать! Моя яйца бескрылый мягкотелый приносить. Твоя высиживать, твоя колдовать — детёныш крылья вырастать.  
Мерцающие глаза Клер широко распахнулись. Неужели этот тупой полуящер, не имевший ни малейшего понятия об истории и о магии её народа, вот так легко и просто провёл аналогию?  
— Ты думаешь, что эльфов сделали из людей так же, как вас, драконидов — из ящеров? — уточнила она.  
Драконид усиленно закивал, подражая выученному у неё жесту.  
— Моя и твоя — одинаковый быть. Крылья быть — но не летать, на дракон похожий, на своя предок не похожий. Моя твоя — друг-брат… — драконид запнулся. — Твоя не надо сердиться! Моя слово не знать. Моя учить! Как брат-самка называть?  
— Сестра… — машинально подсказала Клер и тут же спохватилась: — Эй, но я не…  
— Моя друг-брат быть, твоя друг-сестра быть! — торжественно заявил драконид. — Еда делить, врага делить! Моя рука — твоя рука!  
И Клер оставалось только изо всех сил пожать протянутую ей лапу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действительно, несмотря на все повороты сюжета, «Сигнальный рог драконидов» так и не пропадает из сумки героя.


	2. «Погладь кота!»

Перед обаянием этого зверя не устоит даже самый чёрствый вояка — Котофей способен заставить любого недруга гладить его в течение нескольких секунд, позабыв обо всём на свете.  
Упряжь Котофея

***

Пускай Смеяна и призывала беспрестанно — что безнадёжно консервативных магов из Конклава, что своих дремучих лапотников-подданных (этим, впрочем, она могла просто приказывать) — отказываться от древних суеверий во имя прогресса, как магического, так и научного, она не могла не признавать, что некоторые из этих суеверий бездумно отметать не следует. Многие столетия совпадений превратили обычные слова и жесты в ритуалы, а ещё позже те стали настоящими заклинаниями; фраза, переводившаяся с древнеэльфийского языка почти как «тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, чтоб не сглазить!», в конце концов превратилась в общеизвестное заклятие волшебного щита.  
Именно поэтому Смеяна тщательно изучала все суеверия, прежде чем объявить их таковыми — или нет. Цветистые сказки её соплеменников-канийцев и затейливые притчи Кадагана, мифы не-таких-уж-мёртвых-мертвецов Зэм, с трудом расшифровываемые барельефы давно исчезнувших джунов; Душа Кании и боги Умойра, Них и Проклятие, демон Скракана, так отличавшийся от тех демонов, с которыми пришлось столкнуться ей самой… и, наконец, таинственные Печати и тот, кого они сковывали. И в конце концов её изыскания были вознаграждены с лихвой — за наградой оставалось только протянуть руку.  
…Именно поэтому во время проведённого в соответствии со всеми традициями обряда имянаречения Смеяна своими руками, не используя ни магический телекинез, ни какое-либо механическое устройство, разбила о борт «Затмения» бутылку лучшего канийского вина. И сразу же после этого приборы зарегистрировали всплеск магии, которая невидимым, но прочным слоем обволокла корабль. «Затмение» получило своё благословение.  
Именно поэтому «Затмению» был необходим корабельный кот.  
Обычные коты на эту роль явно не годились. В масштабах корабля они превращались практически в муравьёв; они залезали в мельчайшие щели огромного корабля и портили тонкое оборудование, а какой-либо магической реакции от их присутствия на борту заметно не было. В конце концов вся мяукающая стая была вышвырнута на улицы Вышгорода (не в астрал, хотя следовало бы) и мигом разошлась по рукам сентиментальных горожан. Смеяна же задумалась о том, чтобы привести на «Затмение» льва или тигра или же отыскать какого-нибудь котоподобного монстра, а то и вывести такового самой. И тут в одном из отчётов своих посланцев она обнаружила нечто весьма интересное.  
Котофей. Нет, не тот полумифический (хотя по клятвенным заверениям братьев Царевских — абсолютно реальный) хранитель Древа Темноводья. Светлана Сиялова вскользь упомянула это создание как «одного из идолов, которым поклоняются невежественные текуани», зато её спутника оно впечатлило куда больше — тот подробно описал внешность и повадки котофея и вдобавок приложил снимок джесеротипа. Питомец ушастых недогибберлингов выглядел как обычный кот, увеличенный раз в десять. Конечно, назвать «Затмение» «увеличенным кораблём» мог только невежественный варвар — но некая аналогия всё же просматривалась. И этого было вполне достаточно.  
Смеяна немедленно снарядила новую экспедицию на Лумисаар. Посланник тем временем отправился по очередному заданию, от Сияловой, ударившейся в фанатизм, толку не было, так что переговорами занимались её ученицы под присмотром Турищева.  
После возмутительно долгих переговоров — сопровождавшихся, как рассказывали потом девочки, огромным количеством чая, апельсинов и чая с апельсинами — текуани получили корабль. Это была безнадёжно устаревшая модель, едва ли не гибберлингская лодка; впрочем, ушастых даже эта развалина привела в восторг, и они немедленно начали собираться в своё первое астральное путешествие. Смеяна же получила детёныша котофея.  
…Как только гигантский котёнок оказался на борту «Затмения», Смеяна поняла, что где-то в её расчёты вкралась ошибка. Увеличенный в десять раз зверёк проблем создавал не в десять и даже не в сто раз больше — этот коэффициент быстро перевалил за тысячу. Из его пасти то и дело приходилось доставать уникальные детали и драгоценные инструменты, важнейшие элементы оборудования и даже гоблинов из ремонтной команды — а самого котофея периодически доставали из вроде бы герметично закрытых служебных помещений. Когда показатели приборов начали зашкаливать в первый раз, Смеяна в панике предполагала диверсию проклятых имперцев, саботаж агентов Айденуса, вторжение повстанцев, измену слуг… да даже ошибку в собственных чертежах — но только не огромный пушистый клубок, свернувшийся в реакторе и создающий чудовищные температурные и вибрационные помехи.  
Сажать котофея на кол или сжигать на костре за все его художества было бы слишком расточительно. Запереть вместе с жар-птицей и пересчитать выход энергии — казалось хорошей идеей лишь до того момента, когда котик посчитал драгоценную птицу увеличенной в соответствии с его же размерами и уже запечённой курочкой. Запихивать его к драконам Смеяна уже не решилась — она не была уверена, что котофей не попытается попробовать на зуб и их… и что ему это не удастся. Вместо этого она отправила котофея в самое надёжное и неприступное помещение корабля — в свою собственную каюту.  
Мягкий, пушистый, горячий и беспрерывно мурлыкающий… Устав носиться по каюте, котофей растянулся на полу, заняв его весь — а Смеяна просто уселась на него; в конце концов, котофеев текуани использовали в том числе и как ездовых животных. Пристроив бумаги на голове зверя, между его подрагивающих ушей, и правой рукой выводя формулу, левой Смеяна начала рассеянно почёсывать за кошачьим ухом. Мурлыкание стало ещё громче. Тело огромного кота вибрировало и согревало — словно внутри него был спрятан миниатюрный реактор.  
«Затмение» было чудом механическим, а котофей — чудом живым, и оба они принадлежали Смеяне. И пускай настоящая награда и истинное счастье были ещё далеко, Смеяна чувствовала себя почти умиротворённо.

Сущность, всё это время смотревшая глазами Смеяны, слышавшая её ушами, ощущавшая тепло её рукой, невольно улыбнулась.  
Пожалуй, эти пушистые мурлыкающие существа, несмотря на то, что созданы они были в ненавистном, проклятом мире, по-настоящему ему удались. Быть может, когда он будет свободен, и у него будет новый мир, стоит заселить его этими созданиями?


	3. «Мудрос-с-сть»

Вс-сё в этом мире — деревья, камни и даже кос-сти, вс-сё обладает душ-шой.  
Каждый твой ш-шаг отражаетс-ся в этом мире. Ничто не появляетс-ся из ниоткуда. Ничто не ис-счезает бес-следно. Понять что-то можно, лиш-шь ос-сознав его с-суть… Заглянув в его душ-шу! Но не каждая душ-ша рада рас-скрыть с-свои с-секреты, хе-хе.  
Мудрый змей Гаад

***

— Что ты хочеш-шь найти здес-сь, детёныш-ш?  
Голова громадного змея колышется высоко-высоко, его глаза таинственно мерцают, словно светлячки, а в кольцах его бесконечного чешуйчатого тела Мичие уютно устроилась, словно в развилке ветвей большого дерева. Га-ад склоняется к ней, и его дыхание, словно ветер, треплет короткие волосы прайденки, утыканные перьями и выкрашенные травяным соком в густо-зелёный цвет.  
Ветер, деревья, светлячки… Сложно понять, где заканчивается Чаща Первых и начинается сам Мудрый змей.  
— Хочеш-шь попытатьс-ся вытащ-щить из камня меч, который много лун назад один из твоих предков ос-ставил в камнях этой чащ-щи? Хочеш-шь примерить одеяние из перьев мудрой с-совы и гордого ворона и попытатьс-ся взлететь? Хочешь-шь узнать с-слова, которые призовут бурю и ураган, превратят лес-с в пус-стыню? Подумай хорош-ш-шо, детёныш-ш, не ош-шибис-с-сь!  
Га-ад терпеливо ждёт ответа прайденки, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Возможно, если Мичие даст неверный ответ, эти кольца сожмутся, или эта раскрытая пасть стремительно опустится вниз… За какой же ответ не будет обидно умереть?  
— Я хочу найти др-руга. Я хочу найти здесь зверя, котор-рый станет для меня самым лучшим др-ругом.  
Мудрый змей наклоняется — медленно, плавно, и его пасть закрыта — к её ладоням, и в них падает костяная палочка — гладкая, чуть влажная и странно тёплая… как будто совсем недавно была живой? Или всё ещё живая?  
— Возьми это и отправляйс-ся ис-скать с-своего друга, детёныш-ш.  
Га-ад выпрямляется, Мичие соскальзывает по его чешуе на землю. Она шагает в чащу, затем бросается бежать, а за её спиной шелестит листва, и шёпот змея сливается с этим шелестом.

***

Ночная чаща полна мечущихся теней и таинственных шорохов. Кость в руке Мичие слабо светится, и таким же призрачным светом мерцают тени, встающие на пути прайденки.  
Над разорённым гнездом парит прозрачный ворон, а рядом кружат бесформенные огоньки; ворон ласково щёлкает клювом и прячет под крыло души своих невылупившихся птенцов. Кроме них, ворону никто не нужен — ему не нужен новый друг.  
Вода в реке поднимается высокой волной, на мгновение оформляется в тело великана-элементаля — а затем снова вливается в неспешное течение. Вода желает тишины и покоя, она никому не станет ни другом, ни врагом.  
Олень-призрак бросается на Мичие, опустив рога — и пролетает сквозь неё, обдав холодом и покалыванием, от которого вся шерсть на теле прайденки встаёт дыбом. Олень напуган, он не понимает, что уже умер и ему больше нечего бояться — он всё ещё видит в охотнице врага, не друга.  
С другого берега Мичие приветственно машет её призрачный сородич и быстро тает в ночной мгле — но она успевает помахать в ответ и крикнуть: «Ахо! Ещё увидимся!». Погибший прайден должен идти дальше, сейчас он уже не успеет стать её другом — но может быть, когда-нибудь станет им в далёком будущем.  
А затем на глазах восхищённой прайденки дерево рядом с ней расцветает белоснежными цветами, и из могучего ствола просачивается стройная девичья фигура. Алые волосы до пят — цветы украшают их венком, нежная красновато-коричневая шёрстка — и длинные грозные когти, тяжёлые копыта, зачаровывающее сочетание красоты и силы. Лесавка изумлённо хлопает огромными глазами, глядя на усыпанное звёздами ночное небо, на темнеющие вокруг деревья, переводит взгляд на прайденку.  
— Привет, — неуверенно, словно в первый раз в жизни (а может, так оно и есть?) говорит она. — Ты кто? Ты не обидишь меня?  
— Ахо! Пр-ривет, дитя леса! Я — твой новый др-руг!  
— Друг? — переспрашивает лесавка, наклоняя голову, а Мичие уже хватает её за руку, не боясь когтей, и тащит за собой, окончательно вытягивает из дерева — и лепестки осыпаются, окружая обеих пышным белым облаком.  
— Пошли со мной! Тепер-рь мы всегда будем др-рузьями!

***

…Птица, в облике которой Мичие возвращается из Чащи Первых, опускается на землю, роняет из клюва белый цветок и превращается обратно в растрёпанную, исцарапанную, но сияющую от счастья прайденку. Цветок распускается, из него робко выглядывает быстро растущая лесавка — и через мгновение она восхищённо и немного испугано оглядывает залитый солнцем холм и шумное стойбище у его подножья, свой новый дом.  
…Долгие часы, поджав под себя затёкшие лапы, Мичие вышивает церемониальный костюм. Разноцветные нити, каменные бусины, пёстрые перья и косточки разных размеров сплетаются в сложный узор. У лесавки длинные когти, и она не может помочь Мичие в этой кропотливой работе. Поэтому она просто терпеливо сидит рядом, с восхищением глядя на труды Мичие, и иногда, когда обе руки прайденки заняты, осторожно убирает с её лица прилипшие ко лбу пряди волос; в них рядом с перьями теперь всегда вплетены белоснежные цветы. А когда Мичие в конце концов засыпает за работой, лесавка заботливо накрывает её одеялом и устраивается рядом, охраняет её сон.  
Ни кора деревьев, ни чешуя Мудрого змея не бывают такими тёплыми. Лесавка больше не часть леса — она её и только её друг.  
…Затаив дыхание, Мичие, устроившаяся на земле перед растянутым между деревьев большим белым полотном, следит за битвой, которую на этом полотне показывает волшебный фонарь бесхвостых — и лесавка, конечно же, разделяет её восторг. Вождь бесхвостых, высокий даже по сравнению с прайденами, с суровым мужественным (пускай и почти безволосым) лицом и сияющими глазами, произносит незнакомые слова — «Импер-рия», «товар-рищи», «гер-рои». Мичие трепещет от нетерпения; её мир становится огромным, полным бесчисленным множеством путей и возможностей, а родной Ольм в нём — крошечный, словно тот самый холм, с которого Мичие отправилась навстречу Посвящению.  
«Товар-рищ» — это друг, кылыс, объясняет Мичие. «Гер-рой» — это тот, кого в сказках и преданиях называют байазы. «Империя» — место, где можно встретить товарищей и стать героем.  
И разумеется, так оно и будет.


	4. «Триединство»

Теперь тебя я вопрошаю – какой путь выберешь ты? Советовать тебе здесь не возьмусь – все чародеи преследуют благородные цели, и у каждого будет множество последователей. Станешь ли ты одним из них?  
Кассандра

***

Если ты последователь Ордена Равновесия, и бдительный Комитет на страже Империи или же доблестные Защитники Лиги в очередной раз требуют с тебя отчёта о твоих художествах… в смысле, злоключениях… тьфу ты, отважных деяниях! заверенного личной подписью главы Ордена – это означает, что тебе снова придётся наведаться в этот уютный домик на окраине Полиса.  
Окно открыто, и из него в тёплый вечерний воздух льётся негромкая мелодия граммофона. Дверь сама собой открывается перед тобой прежде, чем ты успеваешь в неё постучать.  
– Строгое соблюдение установленных правил – не гарантия, но одно из важнейших условий успеха, – назидательно говорит Найан, откладывает в сторону толстую книгу и поправляет очки.  
Интендант Кера ставит на стол две дымящиеся чашки, полные до краёв. И пока ты, уютно устроившись в кресле напротив, пьёшь свежезаваренный чай из непривычных, удивительно ароматных местных трав, Великий маг Историков внимательно читает твой наспех составленный отчёт. Он то и дело прерывается, чтобы своим пером подчеркнуть что-то в тексте (ты отчаянно надеешься, что не грамматические ошибки) и наконец выводит на последнем листе аккуратную подпись.  
– Что ж, поздравляю со столь впечатляющими успехами, сударь… или, – он снова поправляет очки, – всё же товарищ?  
…Закрывается дверь тоже сама. Найан провожает гостя взглядом, затем отпивает несколько глотков из своей чашки и снова берётся за книгу. Он пролистывает несколько страниц, открывает самый конец книги, и после долгого раздумья на последнем, ещё чистом листе появляется несколько фраз.  
Рукопись «Летописей минувшего» с каждым днём становится толще на страницу-другую. В последнее время настоящее становится минувшим слишком быстро…

***

Окна в доме главы Ордена Прогресса наглухо закрыты ставнями, а в дверь приходится стучать довольно долго. Она заперта на устрашающего вида здоровенный замок, искрящийся и трещащий электрическими разрядами, а изнутри доносится жуткий лязг, взрывы и непонятные слова (наверняка это грозные заклинания на древних языках… или затейливые ругательства на них же?).  
– Ну, чего надобно? – Наконец дверь с грохотом распахивается, и Смеяна, растрёпанная и раскрасневшаяся, в своей излюбленной роскошной мантии, наспех наброшенной поверх рабочего комбинезона, с пятном сажи на щеке и растрепавшейся косой, нетерпеливо выхватывает у тебя из рук отчёт. – Неужто этим тупоголовым крючкотворам делать нечего кроме как коллекционировать вашу писанину?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она какой-то затейливой механической конструкцией чёркает на листе свою подпись, суёт его обратно и захлопывает дверь у тебя перед носом. Интендант Хектор только сконфуженно разводит руками: его выставили из дома ещё раньше.  
…Бросив мантию обратно на кресло и прицепив своё высокотехнологичное перо к карману комбинезона, Смеяна возвращается к разобранному на детали механическому богатырю. По пути она прихватывает из корзины, которую давным-давно принесла одна из её учениц, наливное красное яблоко. Небольшая передышка после долгих часов труда помогает собраться с мыслями, и Смеяна с вдохновением обдумывает пришедшие не иначе как вместе с очередным посетителем новые идеи.  
Возможно, следует ещё немного улучшить механического богатыря – например, обучить его расписываться на всех этих отчётах вместо неё.

***

Дверь дома, в котором поселилась Вероника Гипатская, тоже крепко закрыта, но ни Вероника, ни интендант Беллона на стук не отзываются. Столпившиеся у дверей последователи Ордена Созидания недоумевают, возмущаются и ругаются на разные голоса.  
То и дело то один, то другой самопровозглашённый мастер взлома, будь то умелец-инженер Восставший или троица пушистых проныр-гибберлингов, теряет терпение и пытается вскрыть дверь – разумеется, исключительно из беспокойства за здоровье и жизнь хозяйки дома! И каждый раз незадачливого взломщика то бьёт молнией из хитроумного устройства, замаскированного под дверную ручку, то окатывает водой из появившегося из ниоткуда перевернувшегося над его головой ведра, то высунувшаяся из-под коврика здоровенная механическая рука отправляет незадачливого взломщика в долгий полёт.  
Взломщик, мокрый, помятый или искрящийся, клянёт «тэпову рыжую ведьму» на чём свет стоит и удаляется несолоно хлебавши. Толпа, развеселённая неожиданным зрелищем, понемногу редеет, последователи «ведьмы» расходятся восвояси – в конце концов, на Аммре есть где скоротать время. И, пока под дверью не собралась новая, можно услышать доносящееся из-за двери мирное похрапывание.  
…Сладкому сну Вероники ничуть не мешает творящийся под дверью тарарам. Вероника уютно свернулась клубочком среди мягких подушек и тёплых одеял и улыбается сквозь сон. А в это самое время Береника на лужайке за окраиной полиса вместе с Беллоной кружится в танце под музыку аэда-орфея, заливисто смеётся над чьими-то шутками и собирает растущие вокруг цветы. Только изредка она хмурит брови, припоминая, не забыла ли чего-то, пускай и не слишком важного. Но даже если и забыла – всё успеется!  
Веронике не приходится выбирать – мирно отдыхать или веселиться от души, искать новое или изучать забытое, идти вперёд или же оглянуться. Перерождение – это, всё-таки, невероятно удобная штука.


	5. «Любви все гарпии покорны»

А совесть не мучает? Столько гарпий теперь в тебя влюблены. Ха-ха.  
Иавер Маду

***

Сумрачная гарпия, склонившаяся над ней, прекрасна. Красота — весьма ненаучная категория, но Иавер Мерит-Сегер сейчас сложно думать научно. Ей сложно вспомнить, как точно называются мышцы в том месте, где сильные женские руки неожиданно переходят в когтистые лапы. Эти лапы сейчас мечутся по её телу, быстро и неумело поглаживая, на мгновение замирая, когда вместо гладкой прохладной кожи чувствуют металл протезов. На протезах когти оставляют царапины, на коже — глубокие порезы, и Мерит-Сегер чуть морщится: это почти не больно, но всё же неприятно, и потом порезы придётся долго и сложно залечивать с помощью магии — ведь тела Восставших не исцеляются способом, обычным для живых. А вот гарпия живая, её тело кажется Мерит-Сегер невероятно горячим, но сейчас ей слишком сложно попытаться прикинуть точную температуру.

Иавер Мерит-Сегер потеряла счёт времени, но она уверена, что действие зачарованного кольца давно закончилось. Глаза гарпии уже не заволакивает туман гипноза, они ясные, сверкающие, горят огнём, самым подходящим определением для которого Мерит-Сегер кажется слово «голодный», и это озадачивает, сбивает с толку — пусть гарпии не вполне разумны (как принято считать, хотя эта теория всё чаще подвергается резкой критике её коллег), но всё же сообразительны и за долгие годы соседства на этих островах с Восставшими давно выучили, что их пропитанная бальзамирующими растворами плоть несъедобна и уж точно не вкусна. Но всё же гарпия раз за разом с резким клёкотом приникает к её груди, прикрывающий которую лабораторный халат разорвала в самом начале, и лижет холодную кожу длинным шершавым языком, а потом чуть прихватывает острыми клыками.

Ей приятно, признаёт Иавер Мерит-Сегер. С самого начала это задание было приятным и несложным. Оглушить парящую в небе гарпию ударом ментальной волны, дотронуться до её жёстких растрёпанных волос рукой, на которую надето кольцо, зафиксировать в журнале наблюдений «полное отсутствие агрессивности, результат положительный» — а затем идти дальше… ну, можно ещё на минутку задержаться, чтобы аккуратно, словно извиняясь за жестокое нападение и нежеланное вторжение в голову, погладить эти густые волосы, убрать прядку с удивительно красивого лица, провести металлической рукой по изящной шее, дотронуться до того места, где к спине присоединяются крылья — огромные, кожистые, по краям слегка порванные и неаккуратно зажившие.  
Рука-протез зафиксировала факт прикосновения, но больше ничего не чувствовала, и тогда Мерит-Сегер наклонилась, чтобы дотронуться до плеча гарпии не скрытой полумаской щекой. Кожа гарпии была немного шершавой и удивительно горячей. По плечу к спине тянулся, заходя на крыло неровный шрам, Мерит-Сегер осторожно коснулась его губами — и в этот момент гарпия вывернулась из-под неё и одним сильным толчком опрокинула на спину. Но нападением это не было. Мерит-Сегер прекрасно знает, как выглядят раны от зубов и когтей разъярённых крылатых хищниц, и отметины, которые сейчас гарпия оставляет на её теле, совершенно на них не похожи.

Внезапно гарпия замирает, а потом медленно отстраняется. Она неожиданно мило морщит нос и приподнимает верхнюю губу, словно пытается что-то сказать, но из её рта вырывается всё тот же птичий клёкот. В этом клёкоте Мерит-Сегер слышится вопрос, гарпия словно хочет что-то узнать от неё. Гарпия пытается поговорить с человеком — одного этого факта хватило бы на целое научное исследование, но о науке Иавер Мерит-Сегер подумает чуть позже. Привыкание и приручение, поиски общего языка, обмен подарками — гарпии любят пёстрые бусины и осколки металлических приборов, из которых они с поразительным для птичьих когтей мастерством делают необычные ожерелья, как это, которое гарпия сейчас сосредоточенно наматывает на руку Мерит-Сегер прямо над протезом — всё будет потом, и однажды Мерит-Сегер обязательно узнает, как на этом резком птичьем языке зовут её новую знакомую. Сейчас же она пытается соединить своё сознание с сознанием гарпии и, как обычно это бывает, ощущает отголоски — не мыслей, гарпии не думают или думают не так, как «разумные» существа — а чувств. Эти чувства горячие и пушистые, словно перья, и Мерит-Сегер на мгновение проваливается в них с головой, а потом осторожно высвобождает руки — гарпия не протестует — и осторожно проводит металлическими пальцами по смуглой щеке. Гарпия недовольно морщится от холодного прикосновения, и тогда Мерит-Сегер приподнимается, садится, наклоняется вперёд и осторожно касается губ гарпии своими — по крайней мере, они хоть чуть-чуть, но теплее металла. Гарпия старательно, словно послушная ученица, повторяет её действия, на этот раз пытаясь не задеть её клыками, и Мерит-Сегер понимает, что на вопрос той она ответила.

Иавер Мерит-Сегер, умершая больше двух тысяч лет назад, сейчас чувствует себя почти живой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Именно с этой зарисовки, написанной 5 августа 2015 года, всё и началось ^__^


	6. «Побег любовника»

Одним из наших старых знакомых, за чьими приключениями мы с удовольствием следим, является эльф Джакомо ди Вевр, о чьих успехах у дам ходят средь эльфов легенды.  
Луи ди Дазирэ  
Я уже написал несколько потенциальных хитов!  
Шарль ди Вевр

***

Источник он всеобщих бед!  
Ему в разврате равных нет,  
Работой он пренебрегал,  
Накликал не один скандал;  
Родной он опорочил Дом,  
Судачат все вокруг о нём  
И все вокруг его клянут.  
Скажите, как его зовут?

Каспар ди Вевр поперхнулся глотком вина, и Акила заботливо (то есть, со всего размаху) похлопала его по спине (не чем иным, как своей гитарой).

Жена рыдает, мрачен муж,  
Но далеко развратник уж;  
От кары в страхе он сбежал,  
Поставив под угрозу Бал!  
Не сделал он работу в срок,  
Который уж почти истёк.  
Его никак всё не найдут.  
Скажите, как его зовут?

– Джа-ко-мо, – отсмеявшись, подхватил Каспар, но тут же спохватился: – Послушайте, друзья мои – а не чересчур ли это? Всё-таки мы собирались просто пристыдить беднягу Джакомо, а не объявлять награду за его голову.  
– Поверьте мне, сударь: не чересчур, – твёрдо заявил Шарль.  
– К тому же, платить всё равно будем не мы, – добавила Акила. – Братец нужен его невеличеству Луи – ну так и флаг ему в руки.  
...Вернувшись в кресло, Каспар вздохнул и отпил ещё глоток вина; затем откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносившимся со двора резиденции.  
Шарль, начавший новый куплет:  
– «Идёт на поиски Герой...»  
Немедленно вклинившаяся Акила:  
– «…И взял он спутника с собой!»  
Дружный взрыв звонкого, рычащего, металлического хохота – ах, если бы его драгоценный оркестр и играть мог столь же слажено! Попытка сначала на рожке, потом на трубе и наконец всем вместе повторить прилипчивую мелодию – да ведь могут же!  
Жизнерадостное восклицание Акилы:  
– Келеночка, милая, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, скинь меня вниз, эти гондолы – просто отстой! – и недовольный клёкот гарпии, которую в этот момент наверняка стиснули поперёк талии.  
Несколько умиротворённых минут музыки, смеха и шелеста крыльев. А затем – отчаянный вопль:  
– А-а-а-а, да отстаньте от меня! Отвяжитесь!  
Из окна, к которому бросился Каспар, хорошо была видна заросшая золотисто-багряными грабами аллея на осколке внизу – и отчаянно несущийся по ней эльф, которого преследовала целая толпа разномастного народа. Похоже, подумал опешивший Каспар, у творения Шарля оказалась весьма благодарная аудитория (а у Луи куда более солидные, чем предполагалось, запасы экю).  
– «И ждёт злодея строгий суд.  
Скажите, как его зовут?» – пропел голос у него над ухом.  
Когда незнакомец в маске вошёл в комнату, Каспар так и не понял – а может, тот уже давно стоял здесь в тени и наслаждался представлением?  
– Какой забавный юноша этот ваш родич. Он напомнил мне об одной моей старой подруге – что ж, надеюсь, его судьба в конце концов не окажется столь же печальной.  
Незнакомец непринуждённо устроился в свободном кресле, взмахом руки подозвал к себе по воздуху бутылку вина – а Каспар понял: пожалуй, ни за какую награду он не возьмётся гадать, что для его собеседника значит «старый», «друг»... и, уж конечно, «печальная судьба».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Бу-ра-ти-но!» ^_^


End file.
